


Choices We Made

by petito222



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petito222/pseuds/petito222
Summary: Sky has to confront with his best friend.Bloom has to confront with an enemy.Riven has to confront with truths.Beatrix has to confront with her feelings.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Riven/Beatrix, Sam Harvey/Musa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	1. In the Fringe of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I had fiercely watched the cartoon when I was a kid and I also loved the show as a young adult drama. That's why I'm not comparing show with the original.  
> I wrote something like a season 2 finale, a backstory for it and a confrontation.
> 
> If you have never watched the cartoon you can search Daphne and Darkar online to give you some idea. It is not necessary of course. They are minor in this story.
> 
> ps. english is not my native language so please pardon my mistakes.

_**SKY**_  
  
Sky looked at his best friend. He has never wanted Riven to choose the wrong way. Before the battle of Alfea starts, Sky still had a chance to convince him. He was holding his sword and Bloom was holding his other hand. Her palms were warm, offering him the courage he needed.  
  
  
They were in the school territory that fairies were once practicing magic with Farah. They were close to the barrier. The rebel students, Saul, Harvey and the rebel specialists were going to attack about an hour for taking back the Alfea, just after the sunset. Stella, Aisha and Terra had found a clue about Farah and the girls were waiting for them in the forest. That’s why Sky was trying to reach there with Bloom, Musa and Sam. But the they were not expecting bumping into Riven and Beatrix in the fringe of the woods. It was obvious the two were rushing to somewhere. As soon as they had noticed each other, both sides stopped immediately. 

Every time that Sky saw Riven, he was feeling abandoned. He has known Riven for a long time. He had been his best friend. The guy Sky always trusted. He was not going to give up on his friend so easily. Both of the groups were cautious, keeping their distances, there were ten meters between them.

“Riven! You don’t have to do this!” shouted Sky. But Riven scowled.

Sky released Bloom’s hand and stepped forward to his friend and continued, “I know you, Riven. I know you are aware that Darkar has a vicious plan. You are not a merciless man. He won’t give you glory-“

“Do you think that I do all this for glory?!” Riven interrupted Sky with anger and disappointment. “How superficial you are, Prince Charming! Such a shame..."

Sky raised his brows, "Is she threatening you?" pointed Beatrix with his sword. "It will be one against five, if you come with us. She never cared-"

"Oh, shut up, Sky!" Riven said and grabbed his sword swiftly. Stepped in front of Beatrix. "You don't know anything."

"I don't want to fight, Riven. But I will, if I have to." .

But Sky noticed, Riven positioned for defense.

Not to attack.

* * *

_**MUSA** _

While former friends were talking, Musa sensed something. Something as sharp as a knife but emotionally. It was... It was something deep. And familiar to emotions that Musa has felt many times. But those feelings were so confusing and Musa had to take a deep breath to separate everyone's feelings in there. When she finally did, she found the source. 

Fear.

And one more thing. Something Musa had experienced a while ago.

  
“Bloom...” she whispered to her roommate. Bloom slowly turned her head to Musa while she was still cautious about Riven and Beatrix.

Then Musa whispered her quickly what she sensed and told what she’s guessing now. Bloom’s eyes widened with surprise and nodded. Then turned back to watching Riven and Sky’s conversation. “Are you sure, Musa?” asked silently without looking at her.

“It makes sense, Bloom. I felt those many times. It is understandable. Fear and... ”

Bloom slowly nodded. “I... I just wasn’t expecting she was capable.”  
Musa smiled bitterly, “Love is what makes us human. What makes us afraid. And sensitive.”

* * *

_**BLOOM** _

Just after Musa told her about the feelings, Bloom set up a plan in seconds. It might be dangerous and the girls might resist but Bloom had known when she should offer a hand to someone who needs it.

“Then why are you doing this, Riven? You know how gruesome they are...” Sky asked Riven, he was a few steps ahead of Bloom. 

His jaw clenched. 

“What you understand of sacrifice, Sky?" Riven glanced at Beatrix. "No, I’m not doing this because of honour nor glory. I’m doing this to protect her from Darkar.” Bloom catched Beatrix’s almost invisible gasp. 

Sky looked at his friend, confused.

But Bloom knew what was going on. She walked towards Riven and Beatrix, but still kept a few meters distance. First she saw Riven, grabbing his sword but Bloom turned her eyes to Beatrix.

“ I know what you’re afraid of.”

Everybody was watching Bloom.

“And I know you’re in love with him. Even you couldn’t confess yourself yet.”

Riven turned his head to Beatrix suddenly as if he wanted to know if it was true.

Bloom continued, “The fear and despair flows in you, it drags you to cruelness. I understand that, because I felt those before. If you become what you fear, then nothing can scare you. I understand that, too. But you don’t have to do this, Bea.”

Blue electricity sparked in her eyes, just like Bloom’s orange flames. But she kept her stableness. “You don’t know anything.”

“Yeah, I don’t know many things. But I know you love him. I know he loves you. And I know you’re doing all these because you’re afraid. You never had parents. Never had friends. You’re raised to kill, spy, hurt. But the truth is you are not a tool for anyone to use. Doesn't matter how much power they have on you. You can choose what you want to do.”

Beatrix swallowed slowly, didn’t reply back for a minute. She glanced at Riven. Then reached him, Riven held her hand.

“There is no way.” Her voice cracked. "He would kill us. You have never met Darkar nor his wrath. He is worse than Rosalind.”

“No. There’s a way.” Bloom said hopefully. “ My sister, princess Daphne can protect you from him.”

"He is threatening me. The last time I let you slip on purpose and he realized that." 

Bloom was shocked. She had really let her go on purpose? That night, when Bloom had been hiding to see Daphne, the guards were alterted and searching for her.

Beatrix had seen her in the East Wing. Only two had been knowing there. But she had behaved as if she had not seen Bloom and kept walking in the corridor.

Beatrix pressed her lips as if she was either going to scream or cry. But she did none of them. Only swallowed and continued speaking like a whisper,

"Darkar is not threatening me with my own life, Bloom. If I do not obey, he will take Riven's life."

* * *

  
_**BEATRIX** _

Riven swiftly turned to Bea, their eyes met. "Is it true?" She didn't reply but her silence was a yes. 

Riven was in love with her. She knew that. She had no idea when it started but it had eventually happened.

She was cold and he loved that. She was crazy and he loved that, too. 

Beatrix never had a friend nor a boyfriend. There were some boys she had hung out with before she came to Alfea but they were only one night stands and nothing more. Andreas had taught her not to attach people. Not to trust people. There were only enemies and allies. Riven was her longest ride and she has not realized how she grew feelings for him. It was weird. It was painful. But... Some sort of an innocent joy which is not always sexual was filling her when she saw his dork smile unexpectedly. 

That's why when Lord Darkar, deity of darkness, tormenter of the minds had arrived at Alfea, in his and Andreas' presence, she specifically had been treating him like shit. Probably Riven had never thought it was because she's trying to hide his importance for her. In the night Beatrix had ignored Bloom and let her slip away, Darkar had noticed her weakness.

His torchure had been worse than Dowling's fancy bracelets.

After that night she had spent in Darkar's dungeons, her mind had been messed up. Riven had never let her go anywhere alone after that day. Darkar's torments were still making her having nightmares and that's why Riven was sharing her bed to calm her. A few days later, when she was sleeping Darkar had whispered her ear in a nightmare.

_I will kill your puppy if you ever show weakness to the enemy again._

She had woken up with a gasp, breathing heavily, shivering. For a while she had not realized the tears on her cheeks untile Riven wiped them with his thumb. He had got up asking her what happened, wrapped her with his arms. But she had said, it's just a nightmare.

It was a vicious circle she wasn't able to break.


	2. Our Fates

**_RIVEN_ **

_Riven had never believed in love._

_It always sounded like an illusion, or some sort of instinct that people tended to unnecessarily romanticize. He had never even thought more than five minutes about love, what kind of a thing it was. While sex was real, love was air._

_Riven also knew that Beatrix wasn’t in love with him. The two only liked each other and each other’s company. Not love. Perhaps being aware of lack of love was a relief. But he felt that she started caring about him after he had healed her with Dane’s help. He had healed her because since they had met, she accepted him as he was._

_But how did he fall in love? He was just remembering seeing her alone in the room. Sitting next to the fireplace, trying to get warm, sipping whiskey, watching the flames._

_Lonely, vulnerable._

_It was the first time Riven saw her true self behind the mask she had been wearing when people were around._ _But she was dedicated to not showing any weakness. Being a cruel badass bitch must have been easier, surely. But since he had the chance to take a look behind her mask, he knew that she had soft spots in her heart. She was just doing what she thought right._

_When she was fiercely telling him some historical shit Riven had no idea but the sparks of excitement in her eyes was enough for him to listen to her all day. It was the moment Riven realized he was loving her. But he had too much pride to tell her this. So he didn't tell. She didn't ask. But she was aware, he was sure of it._

_That’s why Riven knew it was unrequited. And it was turning into a burden. The night Darkar had punished her... He wasn't able to tell how could he feel such pain._

And now. The burden was gone. She had loved him too. But it was a bittersweet happiness. He had no idea Darkar was threatening her with killing him. And she eventually had stayed with Darkar to protect Riven. Riven clenched his teeth. He was with her to protect her from the people who may harm her. And she was staying with Darkar's allies to protect him. 

Bloom took a step through them, "Help us, Bea. Help us and be with us when we take back Alfea while Darkar is not here."

But Bea shook her head, "No one is a match for him. He is the master of the minds and darkness."

"Flame can enlighten the dark. Dragon Flame can do even more. And Daphne... She's the only person who can be his match. With Dowling, Harvey and Silva we can take Rosalind and the troops down. Together."

Sky interrupted his girlfriend, "Bloom! Don't-"

"Sky!" she turned to her boyfriend frustrated, "Don't you see? She needs a way out. Only we can offer it to her." she took a deep breath, "Also her power can help..."

Riven pulled Beatrix to himself close, lowered his voice while asking, "Did you desire to leave?"

Beatrix looked down. "I don't want to be a pawn, anymore."

"We can leave. We don't have to pick a side. Let them fight against each other, you and I can go to another realm." 

Beatrix raised her head, her dark eyes with blue sparks met with his green ones. "I started this in Alfea. Being a part of its end is my fate."

"Whatever you choose," he squeezed her hand, " I'll be with you, as long as you want me. But isn't it thrall to live in the shade of Darkar? How long can we protect each other from him? Don't we need to put an end to this? We're aware where they" glanced at Bloom and Sky, "are going." 

Rosalind had told Riven and Beatrix to find Dowling's rotting corpse and to burn it. It was obvious now why three fairy and a specialist were running through the barrier.

To reach beyond the forest.

"So did you make your choice, Bea?"

She nodded.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_BLOOM_ **

"So... is this really her?" Sam asked while holding her nose because of the smell of the rotting corpse. 

They were in the middle of the forest. There were lots of tall willow trees rising through the sky. Sun was going down lazily, but they still had enough time. Terra, Stella and Aisha had found the body.

"That's the location she had sent me through the mind bridge." Musa replied to his boyfriend while keeping her eyes on the dead body. "I don't think people kill so much here. At least that's what I want to believe."

Sam coughed, "It smells horrendous."

"Sam! You're an earth fairy." said Terra scolded.

"Yes, I am! But it doesn't mean I have to like smelling turfs or corpses."

Terra rolled her eyes. Then she started examining the body.

Their talk aside, Bloom was aware that it was not going to be easy to introduce their new ally to Aisha, Stella and Terra. Terra was okay with that. Stella was suspicious but had not said anything allusive which was good. But Aisha had been terribly against this idea just like Sky.

"She could be lying Bloom!" Aisha snapped. Aisha and she were away from the rest of the people, standing next to a willow tree and discussing their unexpected ally. 

"I know it Aisha and of course I don't fully trust her." checked Riven and Beatrix who were watching Terra then turned to Aisha, "But Musa sensed, Beatrix was scared and she was relieved when she accepted my offer." 

"I still do not trust her. It will be better if you watch your back. And ours. I'll keep my eye on her."

Bloom pressed her lips and turned back to the corpse. "Are you ready yet, Terra?"

"Yes." Terra replied. "Come over, Sam."

Terra sat next to the corpse and Sam sat on the opposite side. Siblings put their hands above the body and closed their eyes. At the same time, Musa bent knee near the head of the body and her eyes started glowing purple. She was transferring Farah's mind to the body while Terra and Sam were recovering the corpse. The rotten corpse slowly started healing. It was transforming to a real body step by step. The body was no more rotten now. And it was getting in Farah's shape.

"Gross." Riven mumbled and turned around. 

"Bloom..." Terra called her without opening her eyes. It was Bloom's turn. She had to give the fire of life. She sat next to Musa, her eyes were still shining purple and she had never talked yet. Musa put her hands on Farah's temples and Bloom put her hand on her chest. The body was now headmistress Dowling but the problem was she was as pale as a dead. Because... She was dead.

Terra and Sam had completed their part and now Musa and Bloom were trying to resurrect her mind and heart. Dowling's skin was gaining the marks of life. Her lips had it's pink colour first. Then her cheeks blushed. The scars healed, the absurd position of Dowling's neck restored. Bloom was done now. It was all she could do.

"Musa, are you okay?" 

Musa was still silent. She was keeping on looking straight ahead. "She..." Musa exhaled, "She's settled... But her heart... She's talking to me."

Musa raised her head for the first time since she had sat and gazed at Beatrix. Every eye in the forest turned to her.

"She's asking you to do _it_." Musa said. She was shaking. _She must have spent so much of her power_ , Bloom thought.

"What does she want from her?" Stella asked, confused. 

Beatrix rolled her eyes. Sat down next to Dowling's body. Put her palm above her chest just like Bloom had done. 

"No! She'll burn her!" 

Riven stepped aside to prevent Stella, "Easy, Stel." 

Beatrix scowled at Stella. "Dowling wants me to be her defibrillator, princess. Do it if you can. But we know you cannot. So back off. I need to fix her cardiac arrest."

Blue lightnings glistened around her hand and her eyes. The electricity sizzled around her finger. She lowered her hand and touched her chest. 

Abruptly a blue light shined and a sound of whiz heard. Bloom smelled a burnt scent. Her heart beats fastened and tried to see Dowling. 

Suddenly, Farah Dowling gasped and raised from where she was laying. She was panting for air. Beatrix shrugged and went to Riven. Riven wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"Headmistress Dowling!" Bloom whispered. 

Dowling's eyes catched Bloom. She smiled, "Well done, girls. Thank you." Bloom hugged her tightly, as Musa and the others joined them. She was full of happiness as if there wasn't a battle to come. But this moment was wonderful.

Then Dowling turned her eyes to someone else. To Beatrix.

"I'm happy to see you find the right path, Beatrix." she continued, and stood up. "I am truly happy. They were just using you. You belong somewhere with friends and family. A home. Alfea can be your home."

Beatrix had crossed her arms, standing next to Riven. Dowling turned to Bloom. 

"Your fates were intertwined. It wasn't a coincidence that you two bumped into each other. I realized the truth too late."

"How?" asked Bloom.

"There's no fire, without air. You two. Your destinies have intertwined since you were born." Bloom held her breath, she understood it. Maybe deep inside she was aware but never dared to believe. 

"You are sisters."

\- - - - THE END- - - - 


End file.
